<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Solace by justintrudeaucalendar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350505">Solace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/justintrudeaucalendar/pseuds/justintrudeaucalendar'>justintrudeaucalendar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>100 year war? idk her, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Arranged Marriage, Canonical Child Abuse, Child Abuse, Fire Nation Royal Family, Gay yearning, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Running Away, Slow-ish burn, Strangers to Lovers, The Gaang Takes Zuko on a Life Changing Field Trip, Zuko (Avatar)-centric</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 07:14:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,686</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25350505</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/justintrudeaucalendar/pseuds/justintrudeaucalendar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>As Crown Prince, Zuko must announce his engagement to the royal court and an assortment of foreign dignitaries on the eve of his twentieth birthday.<br/><br/>When he meets the handsome son of the Southern Water Tribe’s Chief hours before he's meant to be officially engaged, Zuko realizes this is his last chance. He could stay and settle into a loveless arranged marriage with the noble woman of his father's choosing, or he could take Sokka’s hand and hope for the best- after all he is the ‘plans guy.'</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Azula &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Iroh &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Sokka/Zuko (Avatar), The Gaang &amp; Zuko (Avatar), Toph Beifong &amp; Zuko</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>108</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>A:tla</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>this chapter is unbeta'd, please let me know if there are any errors!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Sheer curtains drifted upon the breeze as a brewing storm rumbled in the distance. </p><p>Tall glass doors out to the terrace were propped open, allowing the afternoon air to take the library. Loosely weighed down parchments fluttered about their edges, as did tapestries hung along the far eastern wall. </p><p>Through the propped open doors, Zuko caught glimpses of approaching darkened clouds and couldn’t help a small smile. He glanced briefly over his shoulder to see Nia, his nurse, was busied on the far side of the room, humming to herself as she went. </p><p>Stealthily rolling the scroll which had occupied him, Zuko settled it as silently as possible upon the table. Dropping the blanket from around his shoulders to where he’d previously sat, he tread lightly across the library floor and slipped through the rippling drapes, disappearing out onto the terrace.</p><p>From there, Zuko could see the clouds' shadows as they blanketed sprawled out streets of the city far below, yet another promise of the spring storm to come. A gust of wind snapped through the banners stationed along the terrace railing, disheveling his hair. Ensuring Nia had yet to notice him missing, he climbed to sit atop the parapets, swinging his legs in the open air as he looked down over the sea of red tiled roofs below. </p><p>The incoming storm had effectively cooled an otherwise temperate afternoon, and he cherished the chill of the wind infiltrating the loose weave of his robes. Looking away from the city below, Zuko looked skyward to watch as the sun vanished, smothered by incoming rain. </p><p>Stray drops had begun to speckle the light grey of his clothes with increasing frequency and Zuko knew dare he stay much longer, he would soon be soaked. Still, he made no attempt to shelter himself. Welcoming the rain, he laid back against the broad surface of the parapets, exchanging the dangling of his legs for an arm stretched out above the city as he stared the sky. Since coming untied, his over robe now came to life as it danced on the wind as if it had longed for this moment of brief freedom as vehemently as he had.</p><p> </p><p>Faintly he could hear Nia calling his name from within the library, but the allure of darkened skies and the bite of a spring storm outweighed his fear of consequence. It instead instilled a greater appreciation, as Zuko desperately exhausted his senses, consuming every last sensation. The peace of solitude, the chilling kiss of the wind, his eyes fell shut as he attempted to commit to memory this time spent blissfully alone, with only the world as his witness. </p><p> </p><p>“Your highness!” Any reverence implied by the title got lost in the sharp temper with which it was delivered. “What in good Agni’s name do you believe you are doing?”</p><p> </p><p>Trusting the question to be rhetorical, he simply shrugged as he slipped from his place on the terrace railing.</p><p>As he reentered the study, Nia trailed behind him, muttering about his wet hair, the state of his clothes, and how he should know better than to go out in this weather, he’d catch cold- as if he couldn’t easily bend the warmth back into his limbs should he actually be dangerously chilled by the rain.</p><p> </p><p>“I just needed a moment of fresh air.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fresh air is available in as much plenty from an open window,” her reprimand left them to settle into silence, as she fetched the blanket he’d abandoned in favor of his failed escape. Wrapping him in it, she began ushering him from the study. “To your chambers, you mustn't catch cold before your audience with the dignitaries from Omashu.” </p><p> </p><p>“You have missed the point of my getting soaked in its entirety if you believe I am attending that meeting.” His retort was met with a disapproving shake of her head, but he could see the hint of smile in her eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Prince Zuko, you may not wish to attend to your duties, but they still require tending- lest your father entertain another suitress on your behalf.”</p><p> </p><p>At this, he bristled. The first few women who sought his hand in marriage had been fielded solely by his father, and what a dreadful batch they had been, each more arrogant, and less interesting than the last.</p><p> </p><p>Each lady or princess certainly possessed unique political benefits for the Fire Nation, but none held so much as a shred of his attention. Zuko told himself that his lack of interest stemmed from the lack of shared experience, as the sexist traditions of many nations often left them alienated from one another- but as truthful as that statement may be, he knew there was more to it. The Crown Prince’s marriage carried expectations, mainly of producing an heir to the throne, and it required a Queen at his side. Zuko had no desire for children, much less a wife. </p><p>He found more interest in the broad shoulders of the young stable hand, or the stubble across the defined jaw of the head chef’s son than he would ever find in the soft face, or delicate manner of a princess. </p><p>These suitresses were politically sound, without question, but why should his marriage- his entire life- amount to nothing more than a political ploy?  </p><p> </p><p>“Point taken,” As they entered his room, he passed behind the dressing screen and began to strip away his rain soaked clothes, “but, I’d rather be taken by the elements than waste an hour by the side of yet another politician’s daughter.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh hush, Prince Zuko,” Nia passed a dry set of robes behind the divider for him, “You and I both know this to be the lesser of two evils. We should be glad your father still finds it reasonable to allow you an opinion on the matter of your marriage.” </p><p> </p><p>“I suppose you’re right, but,” he stepped from behind the screen, neatly dressed in burgundy, his hair still dripping, “that does not make me detest this process, or Ozai, any less.”</p><p> </p><p>She hummed in something Zuko decided was akin to agreement, handing him a towel for his hair. He held up a hand in refusal, instead steam rose as he utilized his bending to dry his hair.</p><p> </p><p>“What time is it?”</p><p> </p><p>“A quarter past noon,” Nia replied, “You may still be able to have a proper lunch before your meeting if you stop dawdling about.”</p><p> </p><p>“I suppose I should,” he halfheartedly replied, quickly combing his now dry hair. “Will you join me?”</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately, your highness, I have been hired to do more than simply keep you company. I’m afraid I have my own duties to attend to.”</p><p> </p><p>“Will I see you for supper then?”</p><p> </p><p>“You are dining with Lady Tiven tonight, Prince Zuko.”</p><p> </p><p>“That would be proper, wouldn’t it?” he huffed. “I’ll see you as I dress for supper later this evening, then?”</p><p> </p><p>“Until then sir,” She bowed, then quickly abandoned professionalism in favour of mussing up his hair as she passed on her way out of his chambers, “Behave yourself.”</p><p> </p><p>“When do I not?” he muttered to himself, attending to the state of his hair once more. </p><p> </p><p>Hair neatly sorted atop his head, he secured it in place with a simple circlet of gold to match the golden details of his attire, drew a charcoal pencil along his lash line. Lastly he touched up the makeup that covered the left side of his face before he made his way to the kitchens, dutifully ignoring the guard detail which trailed behind him. </p><p> </p><p>He slipped through the kitchen’s organized chaos as they made preparations for this evening’s supper, nodding in greeting to the staff as he went. Taking a piece of some sort of bread and a handful of dried fruit in his handkerchief, he brought his makeshift lunch to the western gardens.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko sat on a stone bench tucked along the edge of the garden that was sheltered by the overhanging pagoda roof, ready to enjoy his late lunch as the storm slowed to a pleasant drizzle. Looking across the garden, he saw that much to his annoyance the guards had stationed themselves about the four entrances to the garden, all of them not so subtlety watching him. Babysitters aside, he tried to take in the garden and he nearly smiled at the pair of turtle ducks drifting across the rippling surface of a koi pond. They were evidently enjoying the afternoon showers as much as he was, dodging lily pads as they splashed about.</p><p>Turning his attention from the turtle ducks, he spread the handkerchief across his lap, unwrapping all he took from the kitchens. Taking a tentative bite of the bun he’d swiped from a basket without question, he was pleased to find it was a sweet roll. He took a second bite, and closed his eyes, enjoying the sound of turtle ducks happily quacking against the patter of the dying storm, the gentle breeze against his face, and the warmth the sun offered as it reappeared in previously dark skies. </p><p> </p><p>Blaring horns sounded in the distance, startling Zuko to attention. Lady Tiven and her party must be arriving. </p><p>He glanced across flower beds to the sun dial which displayed that it was, in fact, the top of the first hour past noon.</p><p> </p><p>He rewrapped his lunch with a sigh. Brushing nonexistent crumbs from his robes, Zuko took up a quick pace through palace corridors. In his rush, he'd left his guard detail scrambling to keep up with any semblance of formality, throwing off the nearest guard as he handed him all that was left of his mostly uneaten lunch with a breathless apology. Slipping through a servant’s passage, Zuko all but ran towards the throne room, careful to ensure his pace wouldn’t allow him to break a sweat. If his father had an indication of just how late he truly was, he knew it would only offer more reason for Ozai to torment him. </p><p> </p><p>Entering from the staff door, he slipped past Azula, taking his place beside his father’s throne moments before the party from Omashu was formally announced. Zuko did not have to look to the Fire Lord to know Ozai regarded him with a foul glare, so he remained forward facing, feigning intense interest in the arriving party as heavy, ornate doors slowly opened to reveal their guests.</p><p> </p><p>As the formal procession began their way down the long hall, Fire Lord Ozai leant a fraction of an inch closer to Zuko.</p><p> </p><p>“Straighten your robes before you once again make an embarrassment of the Fire Nation.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko silently readjusted his posture, subtly shifting his clothes, as Azula snickered at him. He gave the side of his father’s head a short lived, withering look before, donning a pleasant, neutral expression, and turning back to face their guests as they approached. </p><p> </p><p>Formal titles were announced, proper homage and respects were paid, and as the Fire Sages’s readings signaled the ending of ceremonial procedures, Ozai stood. He rose from the throne and he didn’t stray any further.</p><p> </p><p>Of course he didn’t, Zuko thought bitterly, his father’s ego would be far too wounded should he give up even the symbolism of his power. No, Ozai awaited the party’s bows before taking a step closer to personally greet the Ruler of Omashu, Bumi, but still he never lowered himself from his raised stage, as he was forever reestablishing his own power. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko remained where he sat, distracting himself by watching the party’s staff make themselves scarce as they were shown off to the stables, kitchens, and guest chambers as appropriate. They scattered with the quick efficiency of ants departing their colony, rushing from one task to find their next. </p><p>It wasn’t until he heard his father mention him by name that he fully remembered this audience was being held in his honor. </p><p>Returning to the present, he took notice of the woman who must be his suitress. She was dressed in a shocking shade of green, her hair fell loose about her shoulders but was slicked back at the scalp to make the decorative earrings she wore especially noticeable. She was of average height, but she carried herself in such a way which suggested she thought she needed to seem smaller, more fragile.</p><p> </p><p>“Prince Zuko, it is a privilege to be in your presence,” Lady Tiven began as she stepped from behind Bumi and approached the throne, “Might I have the honor to introduce myself personally?”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko rose in compliance, but he didn’t dare meet her where she stood below at the foot of the throne. </p><p> </p><p>“You are our esteemed guest.” Zuko responded. His suitress bowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Your highness, I am Tiven, second daughter of Bumi, of the great line of Buro, Lady of Omashu. It is an honor and a pleasure to be entertained in His Majesty’s court.”</p><p> </p><p>“The pleasure is mine,” Zuko bowed his head, but didn’t dare return the bow in full, lest his father smite him on the spot. His words were measured, and came easily from memory, “I am Zuko, first born son of Fire Lord Ozai, descendant of the venerable Sozin, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. I am pleased to host you in Fire Lord Ozai’s court.” </p><p> </p><p>‘Pleased,’ of course, was synonymous with pained- seeing as Zuko already knew the next few days would be chock full of ceremonial clothing so tightly structured he could barely eat, and overly pleasant conversations of nothing meaningful. As their fathers settled upon dowry and other means by which they could benefit one another, he would spend countless hours being trailed by Lady Tiven as she attempted to impress upon Zuko.</p><p> </p><p>Such attempts of wooing were set to begin far too soon, as Zuko’s father dismissed him to ‘acquaint Lady Tiven with the grounds.’ </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As they began their tour, it became quite obvious that Lady Tiven took Fire Lord Ozai’s instruction to mean she should ‘acquaint herself with Zuko’s personal space as frequently as possible’ as they toured the palace.</p><p> </p><p>Their tour of the grounds took them from the throne room to the stables, and the eastern gardens before they explored the palace. </p><p> </p><p>As they walked through the outer gardens, there was a distinct lack of conversation. Throughout their stroll, Zuko would occasionally break the silence in an attempt to open discussion of their surroundings, the sculptures, the improved weather, native and nonnative plants. He’d even tried to get her interested in the clouds, which he had remarked upon how ‘fluffy’ they were. </p><p>Yeah, he wasn’t particularly proud of that failed conversation starter either, but he had at least made an attempt to spark conversation, right?</p><p> </p><p>Once he had run out of things in the garden to speak of, he tried asking her questions. Did she enjoy reading? Or perhaps, art? What sort of fruit trees did they have in Omashu? </p><p>Quite frankly, it was infuriating, every question was met with a complete lack of genuine response. Zuko found himself tired of the constant responding hums of acknowledgement or monosyllabic answers, and after yet another question received a nonverbal answer, he gave up on conversation altogether. </p><p> </p><p>And now, as if his senseless chattering and newfound silence hadn’t done a satisfactory job of creating discomfort, Zuko had become increasingly aware of how Tiven was constantly brushing against him. He’d thought it an accident at first, however the touching had become quite constant as they walked side by side.</p><p>Be it a hand brushing against his, the obnoxious bump of their shoulders or the brief attempts to interlock their fingers- Lady Tiven seemed determined to make physical contact. It was quite inappropriate, Zuko was at a loss as to how such an invasion of his space was meant to be at all enticing or charming. </p><p>All she truly achieved from this was offending Zuko’s nose. She smelt far too strongly of sandalwood and orange, and Zuko found himself genuinely glad they were still outdoors, though he feared the scent would be inescapable should her close proximity continue to be inflicted on him during the indoor section of the tour. </p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately, his intuition proved its strength as they stopped through the most impressive of the palace’s libraries in the eastern wing and Tiven once again brushed past him, forcing the awful perfume into his lungs. Zuko tried not to cough and was quick to usher her through the ballrooms of the east wing, through to the formal dining room and past the kitchens in the southern wing. His pace only slowed along the breezeways along the perimeter of the western gardens as they walked from the southern wing to the western, allowing Zuko a well deserved break from the assaulting scent of citrus, until they arrived in the main study and a second library.</p><p>The west wing also hosted the majority of the royal chambers, including his own, a fact Zuko glossed over in hopes of bettering his chances to evade their guests with increased ease. There were many other rooms he could have shown in this wing, dedicated to various skills and interests, but there was a dull throb growing more insistent at the base of his skull and Zuko wished for nothing more than to return to his chambers. </p><p>Pressure in his head continually building, he abbreviated the tour, and guided Tiven back around to the north face of the palace, beyond the throne room towards the guest quarters.</p><p> </p><p>“I have enjoyed our time together,” he lied, bowing his head slightly in an attempt to politely excuse himself, “I will leave you to your chambers so that you may prepare for this evening’s festivities.”</p><p> </p><p>Tiven returned similar niceties, and Zuko found relief in seeing that she was indeed capable of words beyond an introduction or simply humming. But she quickly disappointed him, as she once again displayed an understanding of personal boundaries comparable to that of an abandoned turtle-duckling, taking her niceties a step beyond acceptable. </p><p>Unprompted, she took Zuko’s hand, placing her hand atop his and pushing her knuckles towards his lips. Zuko employed every ounce of self discipline he possessed to avoid flinching away and drawing back immediately from Tiven’s touch. He allowed his flushed cheeks to be interpreted as a positive reaction. He gave Tiven a stiff smile as his hand slipped back to his side, without kissing her offered hand.</p><p> </p><p>Hand now freed, Zuko didn’t hesitate to escape. No longer hiding his discomfort from the encounter, he turned and hurried back to his own chambers.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“My basin, great Agni above, I pray you’ve filled it,” Nia startled as Zuko stormed through the door and towards the aforementioned vessel of water.</p><p> </p><p>“I- yes, just before you arrived,” she responded, “What happened?”</p><p> </p><p>“Lady Tiven.” Zuko scrubbed at his face as if it’d remove his memories of the painful afternoon. He braced himself against the edge of the pedestal on which the basin sat, allowing water to drip from his face as he took a deep breath, puffing out smoke on the harsh exhale. “Infuriating doesn’t begin to describe the afternoon I’ve had.”</p><p> </p><p>“Certainly do not hold back on my account, your highness.”</p><p> </p><p>“I should not disclose my thoughts as freely as I am about to, I trust you won’t have heard a word once you are beyond the confines of this room?”</p><p> </p><p>“But of course,” Nia took a seat on the ottoman at the foot of Zuko’s bed, “Now, quit stalling, supper is sooner than either of us should wish it to be.” </p><p> </p><p>“I have been amongst many people who qualify as unpleasant company in my life- we’re both familiar with my father- but this woman has overshot even oblivious, landing in the realm of cluelessness. Not more than a single word! We walked together for hours and she spoke hardly once.” Zuko began pacing, growing more heated with every crossing of his room, sparks flying from his fingers as he gestured in frustration.</p><p>“And I understand she was likely raised to believe she should be seen and not heard- the whole ‘do not speak unless spoken to’ lesson- I know that lesson better than anyone!” Zuko’s hand flew upwards in frustration, gesturing vaguely toward the left side of his face. “So I made sure to ask her questions! I was speaking to her the entire time! And nothing!”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko tugged at the circlet that held his hair in place, huffing when he couldn’t get it off. He settled for pressing his fingertips into his temples as his pacing back and forth slowed.</p><p> </p><p>“Should that not be indescribably infuriating in and of itself, she reeks of orange, it’s as if she bathed in citrus juice. To worsen that matter, she was as drawn to my space as fruit flies are to a glass of wine. We met all of four hours ago and she attempted to place her hand in mine at every turn? She attempted to make me kiss her hand as I tried to flee.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh my, it seems you're both properly awkward. Was there any good that came of it, did she seem to enjoy the gardens? Is she attractive?”</p><p> </p><p>“No and not particularly,” Zuko sighed, taking a seat at the foot of his bed, looking entirely defeated. “But you know that is the fault of my tastes, not her appearance.”</p><p> </p><p>They sat in the weight of all Zuko had spilt, Nia with a sympathetic smile as Zuko rapidly lost steam now that he’d gotten some internalized frustration off his chest.</p><p> </p><p>“Unfortunately, you must still make an appearance at supper.” They sat together in silence for a moment before Nia got to her feet. </p><p> </p><p>“If I cough loud enough for the other staff to overhear, you could tell my father I am in no condition to attend dinner? We could remain here for the evening, perhaps play a few rounds of Pai Sho?”</p><p> </p><p>“Being a nurse does not allow me to invent your illness, only cure it.” She scolded, but there was no hostility in her words. “We must get you dressed, come now.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko stood obediently, passing once again behind the dressing screen to shed his robes in favor of a dressing gown. When he reemerged, Nia had already stepped out of the room, allowing him to wash up in privacy.</p><p>He washed efficiently, knowing he’d be allotted fifteen minutes at a minimum to ensure his own personal hygiene, and if he was quick he could take the extra time to simply enjoy the brief stretch of privacy. </p><p> </p><p>Freshened from his afternoon stroll, he fell back onto his bed. Staring at the canopy he dreaded the evening ahead as his eyes traced familiar patterns in the tapestry that hung overhead. There would surely be at least four courses, the dignitaries from Omashu were known to enjoy a good feast. This was awful news for him, seeing as one of his most flattering, and consequently restrictive, ceremonial corsets was laid out on the vanity. </p><p> </p><p>It was quite peculiar how his father demanded logic and brutal efficiency in every aspect of his rule, however when it came to Zuko said logic vanished. It was as if contradictions never computed in father’s mind, as Zuko was forced into clothing so tightly laced he’d have to eat very little to avoid upsetting his stomach, but he was expected to eat a full portion lest their guests think the Crown Prince was too weak for a proper appetite? There was surely no sense in such restrictive clothes if he was to meet these expectations, but should he mention it to Ozai, he’d be punished. It was improper for him to speak out of turn, and further disrespectful to abandon traditional dress.</p><p> </p><p>As he stared at the corset set upon the vanity, he longed for his handkerchief lunch he’d been forced to surrender earlier. His temper was always worse on an empty stomach.</p><p>It was hardly as if he needed to be corseted, constant bouts of illness had kept him from retaining enough weight on his frame to warrant something so restrictive. Regardless, he was expected to dress to his father’s direction, and he would not risk disobeying such an order, lest it be seen as Nia’s fault rather than his own. </p><p> </p><p>She was truly his only friend. His chambermaid and other attending staff of the palace were quite kind as well- which in and of itself could be considered a mircle considering they could retain any semblance of kindness under the iron fist of a man as cruel as Ozai. Their resilence had always left him in awe, and Nia was far from an exception. He held the nurse in his highest regard. Ever since he was a boy, she had been by his bedside through every moment of his most violent illness. Seeing as she’d treated it herself, Nia was one of the few he trusted to approach him from the left, as he remained mostly blind and near deaf from his injury. She’d traveled beside him, kept him countless hours of company, and she possessed a soft maternal fondness towards him that soothed the aching loss of his own mother’s disappearance when he was young.</p><p> </p><p>As if his thoughts had conjured her, there was a soft knock at the door. </p><p> </p><p>“You may enter,” he propped himself up on his elbows, looking behind him as Nia entered followed by two of his personal aides, carrying what he assumed to be this evening’s attire.</p><p> </p><p>“We must set to work if you’re to make it to supper in a timely manner.”</p><p> </p><p>Zuko wordlessly took a seat at his vanity, turning to face Nia as she took his chin in one hand, a brush loaded with pigment in the other. He closed his eyes reflexively as she made quick work of cosmetics. She took the brush to his cheeks, feigning flushed warmth in his otherwise unnaturally blanched complexion and touching up the concealer over his scar. She left his eyes more or less untouched, using only a dark grey liner. A comb smoothed his hair, then she was nudging him out of the chair.</p><p> </p><p>He complied and slid the dressing gown from his shoulders as he rose, handing it to Nia. Leaving himself only in his undergarments, one of his assistants, Li took the corset from where it sat on the vanity and Zuko lifted his arms as he wrapped it around his waist, situating his undershirt before it was clasped tight around his torso. Knowing the process well, he anchored himself with his feet properly set apart and held the bottom edge of the corset in place as Li began to lace. For every deep breath he took, Li laced it tighter.</p><p>Once properly fastened, he stepped away as the other aid, Yomin, began helping him into layer after layer of formal attire from a black, silky tunic with golden embroidery, to neatly pressed trousers the color of rusted metal. He was then adorned with a simple satin sash which served to bring the flowing tunic beneath in the accentuate the lines of his formal attire. His hair was combed and tied into a traditional topknot, a hair piece of three golden flames reverently tucked into his hair before Yomin draped a heavy cloak of burnt umber with a similar pattern of gold accents and small black stones along its outer edge across his shoulders. Zuko was helped into a pair of dark leather shoes with a slight lift in the heel, and then Li and Yomin stepped back. Zuko quietly thanked them both as he checked his appearance in the mirror. </p><p> </p><p>He always looked far more authoritative than he felt. His shoulders seemed far broader beneath the structured shoulders of the cloak, the sash cinched about his waist aided in giving him the appearance of someone far more strongly built. The pigment across his cheekbones made concave cheeks appear far more romantic than they truly were, given they were the product of his chronic ailments. He had been made up to reflect the royalty in his blood, but he felt far more demeaned than he felt revered. </p><p>He looked boyish with how wide the dark lining made his eyes, and although he should be plenty used to being dressed up and shown off, he’d never particularly cared for this aspect of it all. Knowing he was displayed to appeal to the eye of another, that his appearance was not his to control, but left at the influence of anyone whose attention implies powerful alliance between their kingdoms. </p><p>There was a surge of humiliation, he felt akin to Azula’s porcelain dolls that he’d never been allowed to touch as a child. Made up to look valuable, forever on a high shelf in beautiful dress, awaiting to be sold to the highest of bidders so he might again be placed on yet another pedestal to smile and wave, and keep a throne occupied, to inherit a rule in which he would most likely end up an over glorified puppet to the advisory board of his father’s appointed minions that would monopolize his rule, and a produce an heir so that the Nation might continue to carry on as it had for one hundred years.</p><p> </p><p>Something of his disgust must have played across his face, because Nia placed a hand upon his shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>“It’ll be over before you know it,” she whispered, “In a few hours, you’ll get out of this mess and you and I may have a game of Pai Sho over tea. A ship off the coast has spotted a messenger hawk approaching from the South, perhaps when you return there will be a letter from the Dragon of the West awaiting you.”</p><p> </p><p>The corner of Zuko’s mouth quirked upward in a fond expression at the mention of his Uncle.</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m happy to help, your highness.”</p><p> </p><p>“All just in a day’s work, huh?” His little quip fell flat, but Nia still gave him a small smile. </p><p> </p><p>He turned with sigh, once again thanking his aides, and took his leave.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Supper with the Omashu representatives was not going well.</p><p> </p><p>It wasn’t strictly bad. No, Zuko had been far too well trained in the finest etiquette for it to be a disaster, however the evening was progressing at the pace at which an earthworm might have crawled through honey. </p><p>As it turned out, the only member of Omashu’s party who liked to speak, or rather was foolish enough to speak so freely, was Tivan’s father, Bumi. Thankfully he spoke mostly at Lord Ozai himself, but he demanded the attention of the table of politicians and nobles alike as he told story after story. Zuko could only pray for something to genuinely go wrong in order to speed the evening along. </p><p> </p><p>Another of Bumi’s stories came to an anticlimactic close, and they’d only progressed through two courses. Zuko would rather have collapsed in that moment and perished, than sit through many more courses of stories of war glory and trophy hunting, women and wealth. </p><p>He found himself sitting with the small, polite smile he reserved especially for moments like these, as he allowed his mind to wander elsewhere. </p><p> </p><p>He thought of the potential to start a new project to fill the time between lessons once their guests had lived out their stay. He'd nearly finished his map of the capital city and he hadn’t much interest in starting another cartography project just yet, perhaps he could lend some practice to his calligraphy skills? Or he could pick up the ehru again, he hadn’t played in months, surely he could dedicate a few hours to that. He would obviously continue to train, but that could hardly fill an entire day seeing as he could hardly get fifteen minutes to himself, and he wouldn’t want his use of dual dao to become common knowledge. </p><p>A new shipment of new additions to the palace library was set to come in less than two weeks' time, so he only really had to occupy that stretch of time until there was new reading material and he could stop revisiting the same five scrolls over and over again. Then, of course, he would likely have to host another suitress in that time, leaving him without new distractions from the next woman who came to the Fire Lord’s court hoping to secure their hand in marriage.</p><p> </p><p>A hand appeared from somewhere beyond his left shoulder. He nearly startled, but quickly remembered his surroundings, catching sight of the telltale formal black cuff of a servant’s sleeve as it pulled away. Looking down, he saw the third course had been presented and Zuko tuned back into the conversation in time to catch the tail end of what seemed to be yet another war story surrounding the fall of the Eastern Air Temple. </p><p> </p><p>Had it not been for his nineteen years of practicing and maintaining a diplomatic front, he may have acted upon the unbecoming urge to groan. </p><p> </p><p>Truly, this was shaping up to become the worst week of courting of his life. His father had to think this at least partially as terrible as he did? Bumi could hardly boast to the Fire Lord, considering he was sat in the very heart of such a strongly militarized kingdom. A kingdom which Ozai mercilessly ruled, in a city which had more manpower stationed about the palace alone than Omashu likely had in its entirety. It was astonishing that the Fire Lord had not yet silenced their guest. Whatever Bumi had offered Ozai, it must be truly valuable for him to endure conversation of anything that was not his own glory.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko found himself begging the spirits to allow this night to take a turn, for better or worse- he wasn’t particular- anything that would allow time to pass with more vigor than a lazy snail-sloth.</p><p> </p><p>Unfortunately his prayers went unanswered. Ozai did not set the table alight in an ego-fueled rage, their guests were not banished or scorched, and nothing of more interest became of Bumi’s tales. And so they sat, for two more courses. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>At last, the dishes before Zuko were cleared and not immediately replaced. It seemed they were hosting a more modest feast of only five courses tonight, and Zuko couldn’t even begin to express his thankfulness. </p><p> </p><p>The spirits had shown him mercy tonight indeed, for after another hour of drinks and exchanging pleasantries with Lady Tiven and her party, Zuko was released for the evening. </p><p> </p><p>He made a very dignified exit- certainly not a mad dash- for his chambers. He’d been longing to remove his formal wear and, hopefully read a letter from Uncle since before he’d even been seated for this evening’s feast. </p><p> </p><p>As he returned to his chambers, he fell in step alongside Yomin who walked the same way, carrying a pitcher of water for Zuko’s basin. He didn’t dare speak freely with him in the open halls of the palace, sparing them both the punishment that Ozai reserved for those who didn’t know their place, but Zuko enjoyed his silent company nonetheless. </p><p> </p><p>Coming upon Zuko’s chamber doors, the stationed guards stood at attention and Yomin fell a step behind Zuko. Once the heavy doors swung closed behind them, Zuko greeted Yomin, asking after his own evening. A few pleasantries were exchanged as he helped Zuko out from under his cloak and unfastened the sash from his waist. </p><p>Yomin, like Nia, had known Zuko since he was small and knew the prince could be easily burned out, so when Zuko fell silent, he easily followed suit. They worked in tandem to rid Zuko of his evening dress without Li’s extra hand in comfortable silence. </p><p>When he’d effectively been freed, Zuko thanked him for his help and bid Yomin a good night. Yomin bowed and took his leave, ceremonial robes draped over his arms.</p><p> </p><p>Zuko took the full pitcher Yomin had brought and emptied it into his basin. He focused his chi, sending heat through his palms to bring up the temperature of the water. When it was warmed to his liking, Zuko began to wash the makeup from his face, the water clouding as he scrubbed. He brought water to his face aggressively, rubbing at his eyes and the left side of his face, rinsing the last of any cosmetics from his skin. </p><p>Bracing himself on the basin’s edge he peered into the mirror that hung before him, making eye contact with his reflection, his eyes were still surrounded by the smudged remainders of his eyeliner. </p><p> </p><p>Inevitably, his gaze drifted to the no longer disguised scarring of his face. </p><p> </p><p>Zuko stared, and stared, and he couldn’t tear himself away from the mirror, he couldn’t free himself from the phantom heat nor the residual tightness. If he focused upon it too deeply, the stench of burnt hair and char still lingered, years later. Perhaps it was his overactive memory but it felt as if, should he take a deep enough breath, the smell had never left, perhaps it never would.</p><p> </p><p>“Prince Zuko,” He startled and broke away from his reflection, turning to see Nia entering from the servant’s entrance. “A letter from His Highness, General Iroh, has arrived for you.”</p><p> </p><p>“You can just call him Uncle.” </p><p> </p><p>“While that might be acceptable in your presence, Prince Zuko-” Nia began.</p><p> </p><p>“It cannot become a habit lest the Fire Lord hear of insubordination among his staff.” Zuko sighed.</p><p> </p><p>“Precisely,” Nia nodded, setting a roll of parchment down. “Now open your letter from General Iroh, I’m going to fetch some things from the kitchens for tea. Prepare to lose a game of pai sho when I get back.” </p><p> </p><p>Zuko gave a genuine smile, settling at the foot of his bed and taking up his Uncle’s letter.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <em> My Nephew, </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> I am glad to have received a letter so soon, it is relieving to hear from you. I remain well, in both body and spirit, I ask that Agni may grant you similar vitality.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Regretfully, my letter must remain brief as my men and I are preparing to advance tonight. But for you, Prince Zuko, there is always time to share some words of advice, as well as a new tea.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As you have explained it, I understand the Fire Lord has expectations which you feel obligated to uphold. While I cannot advise you against my brother’s wishes, I must remind you to also consider your own desires.  </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Nephew, you must look inward and begin to ask yourself the big questions. Who are you? And what do you want? Your heart must not be forgotten as you prepare to forge your destiny, your twentieth birthday is sooner upon us with every passing day. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> As for the tea I have sent you, it is Zao Bei Jian, a black tea I discovered in the last marketplace we passed through. I have found that it is a rather smooth tea, its aroma reminds me of the grapes that grow on Ember Island I recall you enjoy. Be careful not to steep it too hot, or for too long, or it may become bitter, which is not inherently unpleasant, but can take from the otherwise soothing nature of this particular tea. </em>
</p><p>
  <em> I hope that my words might offer you support in my absence. I have faith in you, Prince Zuko. </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <em> Until our next correspondence, </em>
</p><p>
  <em> Uncle </em>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>As always, a small paper envelope had been neatly tucked in the rolled paper of Uncle’s letter. Delicately prying open the wax seal, surely enough it was filled with what must be loose leaves of zao bei jian.</p><p>Uncle had been right, it smelt of dark grapes and summer. Zuko inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and enjoying the nostalgia of it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>this is going to be a bit Zuko-centric at first, but i promise there will be plenty of Zukka in due time!<br/>this story takes place in a fun little universe of my own warping where the four nations and their respective benders are still a thing, but the 100 year war never really happened. 100 years of political tension and the fire nation being imperialistic, however, is very much not off the table bc Ozai sucks (and so do his predecessors) and thats something he'd do<br/>anyways, i hope you're doing well! thank you so much for reading!!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>a massive thank you to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_we_sink_or_swim">Do_we_sink_or_swim</a> for beta reading!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Shadows spilt out across the cityscape as the sun set beyond the peaks of western mountains. </p>
<p>Infinitely more impressive in the last of Agni’s light, the palace began to flicker to life with the flame of lanterns and candles alike. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Similarly, the path down to the harbor was well lit as the Omashu dignitaries finally took their leave after a week’s stay, escorted by palace guards. Zuko watched as their lights disappeared and reappeared, evidence of the procession’s winding path as they left the capital. </p>
<p>Standing on his balcony, he tamed a small flame, exchanging it between hands as he watched the lights guiding the procession shrank, moving further and further away as they made way to the harbor, and finally out to sea. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Visible against the dark water only by navigational lanterns, Zuko watched as the ships disappeared behind the horizon, they flickered along it like fireflies on an early summer’s evening. </p>
<p>Zuko settled heavily against the balcony railing, not daring to climb it in the presence of his personal guards. The city streets beneath the palace remained illuminated in the party’s wake, but there was no life. It seemed as if the entire Fire Nation burned without passion, only set alight as formality dictated.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Perhaps Zuko was projecting himself onto the nation, but truly as far as the eye could see, city streets were desolate, devoid of life. Zuko found himself longing for something he feared the nation had never known before, a shred of vibrancy, of spirit. </p>
<p>The only movement came from the officers who traced the city streets in routine patrols. The only sounds were a product of the occasional scuffle as they enforced the city’s curfew. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The haunting silence allowed Zuko to eavesdrop upon quiet conversations that passed below his balcony. The voices became clearer, discussing something of the late arrival of yet another set of visiting nobles from the Earth Kingdom. </p>
<p>Zuko leant forward, expecting news of perhaps his next suitress, but all he heard were telltale footsteps coming up from behind him. He heard the guards stationed at his balcony doors’ armour rattling as they bowed. The steps drew closer to join him by the balcony railing. </p>
<p>Zuko sighed. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do you want, Azula?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Aw, upset that your girlfriend is leaving already, Zuzu?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He didn’t offer a response, knowing it only ever encouraged her.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Such a shame, really. You’re supposed to be married in less than two weeks and you’ve scared off yet another poor girl. You won’t be heir to the throne for much longer at this rate.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko glared at her from the corner of his eyes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, I suppose it’s hardly the first time a woman fled the Fire Nation after spending time with you.” Azula chuckled. “Boys really do go for girls who remind them of their mothers after all.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“At least mom loved me,” He shot back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Of course, because people that love you should normally just disappear?” She paused in a moment of mock contemplation. “I suppose in your case that’s true, isn’t it. Mother did, and then Lu Ten, then Uncle Iroh, and-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Uncle didn’t abandon me!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No? Then please, do tell, what <em> are </em>the intentions of a man who decided he’d rather be sent off to die in a war than stay at your side?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He didn’t have a choice in the matter. Father forced his hand.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, Zuko,” She laid the false pity on thick, “Is that what Uncle told you?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re lying.” Sharp pain built behind his eyes as tears threatened to well, and he found his throat too tight to further refute Azula. Still, Zuko didn’t let himself cry, not when Azula could see, it would only prove she’d found yet another chink in his armor. Instead he stalked through his own chambers and burst into the hall, startling the evening guard as his doors slammed open. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko shuddered involuntarily as he replayed the exchange in his mind, his heart beating erratically. He <em>knew </em>that Uncle loved him. Iroh had never lied to him before, he’d never so much as broken Zuko’s trust. Besides, even as busy as the front lines became, Uncle sent him a letter only last week. Would he have taken the time if he meant to abandon Zuko?</p>
<p><em> Azula always lies, </em>he told himself.  He repeated it, over and over, as if the repetition of that mantra would somehow cement it as truth, smothering his doubt as a douter might snuff a flame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>And even as she lingered on his balcony basking in her cruel victory, Zuko could hear Azula’s sick laughter ring out as if she were behind him, taunting him. He walked faster.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko’s feet carried him until he stood at the intricate carved doors of the eastern library, recovering his breath. His guard details caught up shortly after, the distinct clack of their shoes against the stone floors echoing harshly between his every breath. Having taken a moment to compose himself, Zuko turned to address them. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would like to be alone. You are to remain stationed at the door, do not interrupt me. I do not want you to enter the library under any circumstance, unless I call for you.” He moved to open the door, but thought again, adding to his instructions. “Should my nurse come for me, turn her away. Inform her of my wishes to be alone, do not let her enter. Understood?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The guards gave a hesitant affirmation, and Zuko acknowledged it with a curt nod and a soft ‘thank you’ before heaving open a library door and disappeared inside.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>As the door closed behind him with a thud of wood against a stone frame, Zuko took up a small oil lamp but did not set it aflame. He instead took it with him, moving quickly towards the moonlight which spilt from an uncovered window. Beneath it sat an ornately carved chest, Zuko came to kneel before it, setting his lantern beside himself. </p>
<p>Even with his guards’ word, he glanced around the room before he opened the chest. Pushing past the neatly stored rolls of blank parchment, he ran his fingers along the bottom seam of the interior until he found a familiar dent in the smooth wood. </p>
<p>Zuko grit his teeth as he levered up the false bottom of the chest, using his nail to pry out the false bottom. The few centimeters of additional depth revealed a heap of black linen robes, and beneath those, a single sheath holding twin dao blades. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko quickly changed, leaving his original robes in a sloppily folded pile which he was certain would upset the royal tailors, should they have seen the crumpled state of their handiwork. Replacing the false bottom of the chest to hide his original clothes, Zuko lowered the chest’s lid closing it without a sound. </p>
<p>His dao swords strapped across his back, Zuko took up the unlit lantern and stepped up onto the chest, delicately unlatching the window. Halfway out the window he thought better of leaving the room he was meant to be inhabiting in darkness, so he lit a few of the library’s stationary lamps, flicking the flame from his fingertips, before pushing the window loosely shut behind himself. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As always, the city laid still and silent. Even the air fell stagnant tonight, leaving Zuko to reminisce upon lashes of wind rippling at his clothing, and the feeling of brash thrill he’d secretly been seeking as he snuck from the palace. </p>
<p>Without the adrenaline of the wind whipping about him, Zuko felt vulnerable, and perhaps a little foolish, as he carefully stepped over loose roofing tiles, freezing at the slightest of sounds. Caution was of the essence, as there was no ambient noise of cityscape nor nature to cover his foot falls. Nimbly, he crossed the roofs of the palace, leaping from one to the next, Zuko paused only at the sound of guard’s armour, or to occasionally allow his weakened lungs to catch up. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>His path weaved across the palace, as he made his way from the eastern most roof, and wrapped back towards the northern front of the palace. Walking from North to South provided more cover from wandering eyes of guards and staff alike, the heart of the palace remained beneath him, offering less breezeways from which to be spotted and more surface area so he might keep his footing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Each step fell with intention, Zuko followed the motions his body had long since committed to memory. It guided him across the palace and out through the southernmost perimeter, where the guards  always gathered in a semicircle, relaxed, as the portion of wall they protected only kept the palace safe from the cliff just on the other side. </p>
<p>The nearly sheer face of the cliff had become well known to Zuko, and hooking the lantern over the hilt of his swords he began his descent. His footing never slipped as his familiarity guided his every step, to the slightest slivers of ledges and the shallowest of hand holds. </p>
<p>Zuko leapt to the ground, landing at the edge of the tree line. He took cover from peering eyes in the forest before he allowed himself another moment to catch his breath. Loosening the strap which had kept his swords tightly against his back, he took up his lantern in hand again and started at a leisurely pace, listening to the distant croak of frogs paired with a soft chorus of early spring’s crickets as they chirped. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Contrary to Azula’s mocking beliefs, he had been quite pleased to see Tiven go. Not only did he find them incompatible, but the unrecognizable restraint Ozai had demonstrated in her party’s company put Zuko on edge. Had she stayed much longer, Zuko would have feared perhaps his father would offer up Zuko’s hand before he’d even turned 20. He would have worried that someone had finally offered his father something valuable enough that the Fire Lord felt as if he’d properly scammed the unfortunate soul who had to take him as their son-in-law. </p>
<p>Knowing his father held him in such low regard, his life nothing more than a bargaining chip and an inconvenience, the curling anger had settled nicely in his stomach by the time he’d reached the clearing hidden deep in the forest. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He allowed it to stir, churning up long settled hurt and anguish, muddying emotional waters until it became one overwhelming, indistinguishable flood of rage. </p>
<p>He dropped the lantern atop a tree stump, quickly sending a spark to light it. In the dim light, he drew his dao in a single swing holding them both in one hand, then pulled the scabbard from his body and threw it aside with far more force than was necessary. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a deep breath he took up his blades, wielding them properly now. He began to follow through the motions his masters had long since drilled into his mind. First some of his newer, more advanced katas, swords moving independently of each other as he ran through the forms without summoning a flame. </p>
<p>He incorporated the smooth, parallel motions of Master Piandao on the falling motions of every kata, allowing each biting motion of a firebending form to flow seamlessly into the next as he blades fell in and out of sync with one another. With conscious effort, he relaxed the muscles of his jaw, trying to refocus and exhaust the swelling emotions through movement rather than tortured stillness. </p>
<p>He’d suffered too many nights overwhelmed, laying in his bed, curled up on a chaise or collapsed to the floor, shivering from the emotions he simply couldn’t feel. Words couldn’t describe it, how his mind went blank, his limbs went cold and all he could do was sit. It wasn’t safe within palace walls, not to cry, or to laugh, he couldn’t scream out or shed a tear, not with a threat behind every door. No, so he’d wrapped his arms around his knees, drawn his legs into his chest, anything to preserve some semblance of control but he couldn’t keep still, his lungs felt heavy with water and he couldn’t stop shaking. </p>
<p>On those nights, he would stare for hours, unrelentingly training his eyes on the floor, the wall, the canopy of his bed. With no interruptions in the dead of night, all he could was stare, and feel nothing but cold.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Among the trees, however, his limbs moved freely. His body twisted and contorted, lashing out in every direction. His swords twirled about him, as lethal and dizzying as his father’s everchanging temperament, as quick as Azula’s sharp tongue and sour sneer. </p>
<p>Beyond the palace walls, Zuko felt dangerous, no longer crushed beneath boot nor heel, the loudest sound came with every ragged breath he took. The quiet storm he created reigned in the otherwise still, silent night. </p>
<p>Alone, wielding dual blades against invisible enemies made him feel unhinged, and powerful in his own right. His dao came down aggressively, falling perfectly still in a ready position millimeters from the unsuspecting lantern which flickered happily, unaware of its near demise. </p>
<p>Zuko took pride in his swordsmanship, knowing he possessed the same capability to be lethal as his father or sister, but above that he held himself accountable. He had strength, power, and beyond that, precision and control which Azula could never achieve. </p>
<p>Satisfied with that thought, Zuko drew himself to his full height, heaving slightly as he abandoned his fighting stance. Taking both swords in one hand he reached behind himself in the practiced motion of resheathing his weapons. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The clang of metal on metal rang out in the silence. Zuko’s eyes shifted from where his swords now laid on the ground to their sheath, which laid where he had thrown it, a few meters away. </p>
<p>Typical. </p>
<p>He took up his blades with a sigh, any reassurance that practicing had offered him dulled, his own forgetfulness served a bitter reminder of all his shortcomings. Sure, he wielded a sword without any incident, but he’s unable to keep track of his scabbard, how pathetic. Perhaps Azula and Ozai weren’t far off in their accusations of his incompetence. </p>
<p>With a shake of his head, he crossed the clearing and snatched up the sheath, forcefully storing his weapons as he grew frustrated with himself. Swords tightly strapped to his back once more, Zuko ran a hand through his hair which had fallen loose as he trained. Distantly, a bell tolled in twelve neat, repetitive notes.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko’s eyes were sunk in dark circles, and he felt heavy from his training, he knew it was for the best that he turned in for the night, but sleeping here beneath the trees’ canopy held more appeal than sleeping beneath that of his bed. Hidden between the tall trunks, Zuko wouldn’t have to worry of Azula bursting into his room to taunt him, or waking him early in the morning to bother him as she was occasionally prone to. She found depriving him of sleep an amusing little game in the same way a cat might play with a beetle-rat, battering it about for sport, yet never expending the mercy to simply kill it. </p>
<p>If he stayed perhaps he’d finally wake and feel rested. But come morning, when a servant ultimately ignored the guards’ warnings not to enter in favor of serving Zuko breakfast, they would find the library empty. </p>
<p>Zuko sat down on the tree stump upon which he’d previously held his lantern at swordpoint, taking up his head in his hands. His thoughts could not be allowed to stray as they pleased, he scolded himself for even allowing himself to think escape to be worthwhile. It would solve only his discomfort, not the corruption of his family, nor the damning nature of the nation he was to inherit, or their conniving, thieving ways by which they usurped power and resources. </p>
<p>His disappearance would not be unwelcome, but being unaccounted for would make him a liability to Ozai, and a night’s rest was hardly worth being hunted down by the royal guard come daybreak. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Begrudgingly, Zuko retraced his path to the palace, each step heavier and less purposeful than the last. Returning to the palace never came easily, and as he stood amongst the trees looking up at the cliff face he had to climb, he considered turning back.  </p>
<p>His arms hung at his side, slightly sore from what must have been two hours worth of brandishing his dao, if the angle of the moon were any indication of the time. Why expend the effort of coming back to a place that held so little regard for him? He knew he must return, for he had no one and nowhere to go, not to mention he’d hardly be able to get far with only his dao. The elements would claim him, if his father’s guards didn’t retrieve him first. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Returning the extinguished lantern to the hilt of his swords and pulling his hair back, he slipped from the shelter of the trees and placed his foot in the first little notch in the stone. Zuko grit his teeth, reaching up and grabbing a hold, beginning to climb even as the pain in his arms grew more persistent. As he reached the top he surveyed the guards below, the shift must have changed because he saw new faces among them, but they still sat loosely in a group chatting quietly. </p>
<p>Zuko skirted along the perimeter and mapped his way back across the rooftops, easily making his way back to the eastern wing. Prying the unlocked window open, his sore arms just barely lowered him back into the library.</p>
<p>Zuko glanced about, ensuring his orders had been followed. Nothing stood out of place, the lamps still burned dimly behind shades, the chest before him sat undisturbed since he’d last opened it and the shadows of his guards still paced back and forth beyond the library doors. </p>
<p>Reassured he’d yet to be found out, Zuko unslung his swords from his back and set them on the floor as he knelt before the chest once more. Opening it, he pushed the parchments aside, lifted the false bottom and exchanged his sword for his clothes. Changing quickly, Zuko’s darker apparel soon joined the dao blades in the bottom of the chest and he closed the lid gently. Replacing the oil to its original level, Zuko returned the lantern to its rightful place. He turned back to face the library at large, taking in the scene. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The window had been relatched, the chest appeared untouched. </p>
<p>In fact, most of the room seemed to carry no trace of him. The smallest of details could make for the most damning of evidence, Zuko couldn’t afford suspicion. Not under the pressure of his father’s scrutiny. So Zuko made a point of sitting upon the softest chaise, so that his body might leave an indent slight enough to give the appearance that he’d inhabited this room for several hours. He reordered the scrolls as they sat upon the main table which ran down the room’s center, and now reexamining the room, it gave more hints of his presence. </p>
<p>Satisfied the library would keep his secret safe another night, Zuko brought himself to the door, heaving a sigh before making his exit. His guards startled slightly at the door’s initial movement, but easily fell in step behind Zuko, trailing him from one room to another. As the door to his chambers began to close, Zuko faintly thanked them.</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>The morning came far too early. Zuko awoke to the purple-blue tones of Agni’s first light, sleepily pushing himself up to find Nia must have already been by his chambers. </p>
<p>Steam drifted out from his personal bath, carrying scents of cypress and lavender. Zuko fell back against his pillows, and he let out a rather unbecoming, childish groan.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Well, good morning to you as well, Prince Zuko.” Nia chuckled from the doorway, as she’d entered carrying a stack of freshly laundered linens. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Hardly a <em> good </em> morning,” He grumbled, giving Nia the strongest glare he could muster. “I know what a hot drawn bath means at this hour.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Certainly not every bath you take at dawn is a precursor to only a singular event?” Nia gave him a challenging look.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Perhaps not, but am I wrong, Nia?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No,” She leveled with him, setting the linens down atop his vanity. “But being correct doesn’t mean you are exempt.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Suddenly, I feel very ill. I can hardly stay upright,” he flopped dramatically back against his pillows, an arm draped across his face, “I’m so feverish, I couldn’t appear in court. Nia, I can’t go on!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I certainly hope you can’t,” She chuckled, “Your acting is hardly as impressive as your theatre scroll collection.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko shot up from where he’d laid, biting back a smile in favor of an offended expression.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take that back!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Take your bath!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I will- if you take it back.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Prince Zuko,” Nia gave him a gentle, reprimanding look. “Your audience is in two hours, we can’t bicker all morning.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s an awfully funny way of complimenting someone’s acting skills,” he parried.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Your highness,” Nia sighed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko rolled his eyes once more, pulling himself up and out of bed with a dissatisfied huff.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Fine.” He accepted clean towels from Nia as he passed. “My acting will remain underappreciated.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sure you’ll find the acoustics in the bath are perfect for practicing your monologues.” She teased.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He drew the door between his bedchambers and the bath curtly shut in response. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With a sigh, Zuko dropped the clean towels onto the low table adjacent from the bath. He disrobed quickly, simply leaving his sleepwear to pile where they fell.</p>
<p>Stepping into the water, he enjoyed a brief intermission from his moodiness as he found the temperature of the bath to be perfect. Nia always remembered the slightest details of his preferences, and while Zuko remained cognisant of how it was quite literally her job, he liked to imagine perhaps her attention to detail strayed on the side of being affectionate.</p>
<p>Taking up the small ceramic container set within his reach, Zuko made slow work of washing up. Time passed no slower here, but Zuko couldn’t help but wish that if he spent the entire morning in the bath, that he might never have to attend to another suitress. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>As if that thought had conjured forth a reminder of his reality, Nia was tapping at the door frame, urging him to ‘use his time wisely’ which really just meant ‘hurry up.’</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>After dawdling for far too long, Zuko finally emerged from the bath, flushed and wrapped in a silk robe. On his bed, his clothes had been laid out for him already. Li and Yomin stood to the side, bowing as Zuko entered. They quietly exchanged greetings, and Zuko took up the innermost layers of clothes set out for him and retreated back into his private bath. After a moment, he reemerged now thinly dressed and allowed for his aides to direct him this way and that, layering his robes, situating the folds of the fabric, properly tying the sash at his waist and securing the Crown Prince’s hairpiece. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>By the time they’d finished, Zuko hastily concealed his scarred face and was being ushered out the door before he’d felt properly prepared to be presented. Yomin assured Zuko his appearance hadn’t strayed beyond how he normally looked, but the phantom feeling of metaphorical nakedness clung in the back of his mind as a young koala-possum might cling to its mother’s back. </p>
<p>Entering the throne room, Zuko sat silently beside Azula, and he took comfort in at least being present before Ozai this time. Seeing as the last, his tardiness had proven an easy target. Remembering the incident with the Omashu party’s arrival, he subconsciously smoothed his palms over his clothes, flattening away nonexistent wrinkles, ensuring his sash sat evenly across his waist. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Behind him, a door slammed. The sound often served as a precursor for Ozai’s entrance, and surely enough the Fire Lord stalked in to take his throne. Of course, he didn’t genuinely stalk, no he held too much dignity to seem anything other than composed, in complete control. But having watched Ozai’s every step with a wary eye for 19 years, Zuko knew something enraging had gotten beneath his skin this morning. Silently, Zuko asked the Spirits to deliver him to the evening without consequence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Having taken the throne, Ozai gave a single commanding gesture to the guards. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Heavy doors opened to reveal a party of noblemen, escorting the girl who must be his suitress deeper into the room. The procession moved in measured steps, approaching at a painfully moderate pace which offered Zuko’s mind time to wander. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The sun had yet to reach its highest, he could perhaps find time today to begin a new map. He’d been hesitant to begin another, but having finished his map of the city while avoiding Lady Tiven last week, Zuko had taken renewed interest in perhaps expanding. It would take a substantial amount of time, but he’d like to perhaps take on a map of the entire Fire Nation, or even the world, assuming he could get the correct astrolabe measurements for the more distant lands in the Earth Kingdom. </p>
<p>His train of thought came to a halt as his name fell upon his own ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“-Zuko, it is an honor to be hosted in the court of <em> His Majesty </em>, Fire Lord Ozai.” The voice came from who Zuko could only assume was his suitress. “May I introduce myself, your highness?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Had he not been in his father’s court, Zuko would have believed that his suitress had placed subtly sarcastic emphasis on ‘His Majesty.’ Surely no one would be brash enough to mock Ozai’s title in his own court, as he sat upon the throne, Zuko blamed it on his inattention.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You are our esteemed guest,” Zuko nodded. He remembered to listen to her introduction carefully, he’d received no notice of this party’s origins beforehand and felt vastly unprepared. He didn’t know her name, from where she hailed- although he suspected southern Earth Kingdom, given the specific shades of green and pale maise the entire party was adorned in. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m Toph, daughter of Lao, of the long honorable Beifong family, Lady of Gaoling. It’s an honor.” Her bow’s slight nature rivaled only that of Ozai’s modesty, a barely noticeable tilt of her head. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Gaoling, so he had been correct to assume southern Earth Kingdom, that explained why his father had accepted their request. The region held great economic prosperity, and apparently ladies with no regard for political tact. </p>
<p>She fell below average height, but carried herself in such a way which suggested she thought herself taller than she realistically was. Her gown was light in color, accented with a pale green sash and jade hair piece which served to keepher hair in place, piled atop her head. Despite her respectfully formal attire, Toph seemed uninterested in the proceedings, and expended seemingly minimal effort to hide it. </p>
<p>Zuko liked her. Although he feared what the consequences for her abrasive introduction might be. Judging by the glare of the man Zuko assumed to be her father, nothing good was to become of this. That being said, in all honesty, it was quite amusing to look between Lao’s silent outrage and Lady Toph’s little smirk, but Zuko had an image to maintain. He schooled his expression into one of diplomatic neutrality, rising to introduce himself.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“The honor is mine,” Zuko gave an even slighter bow of the head, “I am Zuko, son of Fire Lord Ozai, descendant of the venerable Sozin, Crown Prince of the Fire Nation. I am pleased to host you in Fire Lord Ozai’s court.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>For the first time, Zuko thought he might actually be pleased to welcome a suitress. Lady Toph seemed just coarse enough to be worth spending the next week with. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>That thought brought with it a painful reminder. The next week was the last week before he was to announce his engagement. After his formal courting with Toph ended, he’d turn twenty. And diplomats from across the world would come together, bringing their daughters once more to the palace, all hoping to be the next Queen Consort. All but a week ago it had still felt months away, a distant problem for another day, but time had run out. </p>
<p>He would be engaged to be married come this time the following week.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Any light feelings were crushed by the weight of his situation. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Zuko’s heavy mood carried into his first outing with Lady Toph. </p>
<p>As they took a walk through the gardens, he couldn’t find it in him to foster much conversation. He would occasionally note the importance of a statue’s image, but every default conversation starter he’d become accustomed to attempting died on his lips. </p>
<p>This would be the last time he’d use them. After this, there would be no more meaningless discussion of native plants with girls who had as little interest in him as he had in them. There wouldn’t be a need to discuss trivial little factoids, no knowledge of the Fire Nation to brief a stranger of. If anything, he’d have to discuss <em> policy </em> with his <em> wife </em>.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Zippo, you alright? Your heart is going a mile a minute.” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko came back to reality, he’d stopped walking at some point. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Huh?” His brow furrowed. “How can you even tell?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Long story,” she shrugged. “But, seriously, are you about to collapse or something? Should I call someone?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What? And no, I’m fine.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They stood in silence for a moment, sizing each other up before Zuko began walking again. Toph fell in alongside him. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>“Did you call me Zippo?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Yeah.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The silence continued, and they walked from the gardens, returning to the palace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You, uh,” Zuko hesitated, “You do know that isn’t my name, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh, I know.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Then why-” Zuko began.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, I can literally feel how nervous you are.” Toph leveled. “I’m trying to lighten the mood, sue me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m not sure you should encourage that,” He tentatively continued when he saw Toph’s screwed up expression. “All I mean is, your father basically <em> is </em>the bank. If I sued you in full, the Earth Kingdom’s economy would crumble.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>She muttered something under her breath. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Did you just call me stupid?” he demanded.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are you gonna do about it, <em> your highness </em>?” Toph shot back.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Tense silence followed, Zuko regarded her with his most withering expression. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If you’re glaring at me, you’ll have to say so.” She taunted.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Wh-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m blind, dumbass!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.” Zuko hadn’t felt this foolish since he was a child and he’d let Azula trick him into believing that a parasol would actually slow his fall from the highest tree in the courtyard. “How have you-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Not crashed into something? Made a fool of myself?” Her words fell sharp as daggers. “Big shocker, Zippo, blind isn’t synonymous with helpless!” She huffed, crossing her arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I would never have suggested such a thing.” His tone held nothing of defense, he shook his head. “I’m sorry, Lady Toph. I only wanted to ask, how have you been treated by my staff?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toph didn’t respond, offering only an unreadable expression. Zuko crumpled under the pressure of her silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I- not that I think- Well… I just meant,” He sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose. “I”m so sorry. It’s just- I’m not supposed to make this public knowledge, but I guess- okay, I’m blind in my left eye. And they, the staff I mean, forget sometimes, and will come at me from the left, and I don’t notice and-” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>He gestured vaguely, trailing off into silence.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toph burst out laughing.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?” It was Zuko’s turn to cross his arms.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her laughter only grew louder, and she shook her head, wiping away imaginary tears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You and me are gonna get along just fine, Zuko.” Toph slapped Zuko’s back, pushing him off kilter with the strength of it.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>*</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>At dinner that evening, Lady Toph actively ignored the seating chart, abandoning her assigned seat beside her father to sit to Zuko’s left. </p>
<p>Table conversation, as per usual, was held mostly by the various politicians and noblemen over topics of little interest. Politics, war stories, and a fair amount of chatter over trade routes and their influence in the economic prosperity of the Earth Kingdom. Given their company, it made sense.</p>
<p>Economics were more suitable dinner conversation in Zuko’s mind than any of the stories which Bumi had inflicted upon the past week, however it proved no less mind numbing. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>With Lady Toph at his side though, for every bland sentence starter, she would crack a joke. At first she’d been whispering, but upon Zuko’s lack of reaction, she began to crack them at a more regular volume. </p>
<p>Much to Zuko’s horror, he heard her then, as did the rest of the table, he assumed. His elbow subtly found its way to Toph's side, as he attempted to warn her. Glancing around, he expected to see outraged faces. </p>
<p>The table hadn’t seemed to notice. He turned to quietly reprimand her, only to find a smug little grin on her face. </p>
<p>Oh no.</p>
<p>He knew that expression. It held the same self-satisfaction as Azula when she’d finally weaseled a reaction out of him. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>The jokes didn’t stop. Toph landed quip after quip. Zuko feared he might actually lose his composure after a few of them. With her at his side, he found the meal to be passing far more quickly than they had ever gone before. </p>
<p>He’d also taken notice of how Toph never startled as dishes moved in front of her as servants served and cleared away courses. In fact, she’d taken to gently setting her hand on the table just before servants began to clear away each course, her hand near enough to his place setting that it entered his line of sight, without coming so close as to startle him.</p>
<p>How she knew they were approaching when she had one less good eye than him, Zuko remained clueless. Still, he appreciated the gesture, as it made it much easier to tolerate the meal without repressing the need to flinch every time a servant startled him by reaching in front of him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Throughout six courses, Toph’s jokes somehow managed to land only upon Zuko’s ears, and her hand continually came to rest atop the table with every course cleared and served. </p>
<p>This, without a doubt, had been the most tolerable, dare he venture, borderline enjoyable dinner he’d ever attended. By the time the evening came to a conclusion, and the last of the day’s formalities had been attended to, Zuko found himself genuinely disappointed to bid Toph goodnight. </p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>*</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
<p>Just as their first formal meal had passed, the remaining week of Toph’s company similarly went by far too quickly. Already, they’d spent three days at one another’s side, taking strolls in the garden, spending time in the library telling each other of their lives and bad jokes, horror stories from other courting ventures they’d had their hands forced into. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Her story of a brash young man, or as she’d put it- absolute prick- who’d attempted to escort her throughout her own mansion, had just come to a close, and they were both smiling in the last of their laughter. </p>
<p>This is what Zuko had always hoped courting would be. There were hardly ever people his own age around the palace, and if they were near him in age, they were divided by social status. His staff couldn’t openly joke with him, they risked their employment and their lives by speaking freely with him. </p>
<p>While Toph could perhaps lose a portion of her status or political gain with her unfiltered, open mind and mouth, she didn’t seem to mind. Where Zuko felt his image must remain perfectly intact, as if his honor remained suspended by a thread, Toph seemed unconcerned. She acted as if she were free from her noble title, unrestrained by her heritage and the responsibilities it saddled her with. </p>
<p>Zuko had never felt so envious. He told her as much.</p>
<p>Toph laughed. It was the same unashamed, bold laugh he’d heard in the garden the first day they’d met. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“All you have to do is stop caring about stupid rules.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That’s easy for you to say,” He sighed. “I’m the Crown Prince. If I stop following the rules, I’ll lose everything.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No offense, but is it really worth clinging to the rules if the only thing you’d lose is a life you obviously hate?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t hate-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Dude, I’m blind and I can tell that you mope everywhere you go.” She deadpans. “People who are happy with their lives? They don’t mope about, sighing, Zuko.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, that’s fair, but…” He paused, trying to defend himself. Zuko couldn’t think of a single argument. “That’s actually a good point.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They sat in the weight of his admission, Zuko felt overwhelmed by the realization that he genuinely had next to nothing to lose. Sure, he’d always known he’d hated living in the palace beneath his father’s scrutinous eye, hated Azula lurking in the shadows poking and prodding until something wounded him. He’d always known he’d be forced into a loveless marriage, marrying a woman he could never be attracted to, ruling a nation which only worked to spread its own fear mongering and misery, but he’d never had another option. Rules were the only option he’d ever been presented with.</p>
<p>It had been this life or nothing. The responsibility of becoming Fire Lord, or if he’d been lucky, he’d die before he’d been sentenced to the throne. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look, I don’t mean to interrupt your life changing moment of realization, but someone’s coming.” Toph’s voice broke through, pulling him from his winding internal monologue. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Surely enough, a knock sounded from the other side of the library door before it swung open. Yomin stepped into the room, bowing to them both.</p>
<p>“Prince Zuko, Lady Toph, tea is prepared to be served in the Western Garden as requested.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you, Yomin.” Zuko addressed him, “We’ll be there in a moment.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Yomin bowed once more, and took his leave.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko and Toph followed shortly after, walking down the palace corridors.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“We have much to discuss, seeing as I’ve been prompted to reevaluate my entire life’s plan and purpose,” He paused. “But- I have to know how you do that.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Do what,” Toph deflected.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How in Agni’s name do you know when someone’s coming? From that far away, I mean.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Look at the floors.” She replied flatly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What about them?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What are they made of, genius?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You heard me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Stone?” Zuko’s brow furrowed. “What does that have to do with?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What kingdom am I from?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Is this a trick?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Spirits, Zuko!” Toph pressed her palm into her forehead in exasperation. “I’m an earth bender!”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>They walked the rest of the way to the garden in silence. The gears turning in his head must be audible. That exchange meant exactly nothing to Zuko. He knew how earth bending worked, or at least he’d thought he knew, and sensing people through the floor had never once been mentioned as one of their forms, combat or otherwise. As they sat down on either side of a low table in the garden, Zuko spoke up as he poured them each a cup.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Forgive me, but-” Toph interrupted him with a groan. Undeterred, Zuko continued. “But, how does earth bending correlate with your people-sensing ability?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I don’t have time to give you the entire oral history of earth bending, but basically, everything vibrates at certain frequencies. Some things more than others, but most everything vibrates at some minute frequency. Using earth bending, I sense those frequencies with my feet,” She lifts her feet to reveal that her shoes are lacking their soles. “And then I can ‘see’ what is around me, based on those vibrations.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko stared at her. She took a pointed sip of tea.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Will you marry me?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toph spewed tea all over the table.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, <em> what </em>?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko flushed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I uh- I asked if you’d-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Oh no, I heard you. What the <em> everloving fuck </em>, Zuko?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I just- Well, that’s why you’re here, right? And, you’re the first girl to come through my father’s court that I actually liked, you’re smart and-”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay, for starters- I’m here for the same reason you are, because I have to be. And I’m not here to actually get married, I’m here so my father has an excuse to come to the Capital, flaunt his wealth, and make political allies. No one of importance will <em> ever </em>get married off to me, I’m blind.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko attempted to cut her off, but was silenced. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“No, it’s true. It’s messed up, and it’s wrong, but it’s true. Secondly, I’m not a <em> girl </em>. I’m sixteen, I’m young, but you will not belittle me over it- not when I’m already belittled for being blind. If you’re a ‘young man’ then I should be addressed as a ‘young woman.’ Your dick doesn’t make you any more mature than me!” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko didn’t move a muscle, his eyes stayed trained on the ground.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“I’m sorry, Toph.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you.” Her tone didn’t suggest gratitude. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>They drank their tea in silence. The tension of their lack of conversation was reflected in the tense, rigid posture Zuko seemed incapable of dropping.</p>
<p>Toph could feel his heart still rapid in his chest all of five minutes later.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Okay look, I’m sorry I yelled.” She sighed when his heart only sped up. “I’m not sorry for what I said, because it’s all true. Your father wouldn’t let you marry me, my father wouldn’t let you marry me, and you have <em> no </em>right to infantilize me.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Zuko’s shoulders were around his ears.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That being said, I like you, Zuko.” She laughed a little. “Not romantically, although I’m pretty sure you don’t like me like that either. But you’re a cool dude- when you aren’t being a pompous asshole.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thanks.” Zuko’s voice broke a little, but the corner of his lip quirked upwards a fraction of a centimeter.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“If I could, I would totally marry you to save you from marrying some random title of nobility.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“And I, you.” Zuko nearly laughed.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Toph smiled, and she felt Zuko’s pulse begin to slow.</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>thank you for the comments &amp; kudos!<br/>i really appreciate the support and can't wait to get this zukka show on the road next chapter!</p>
<p>and once again, thank you so, so much to <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Do_we_sink_or_swim">Do_we_sink_or_swim</a> for helping to make this chapter possible!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>